


World War E

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Portugal has started a zombie outbreak, but the 2019 Eurovision Song Contest is still going ahead...





	World War E

The year was 2019, and something was very very wrong with the world. Something very bad had been created in the nation of Portugal. You see, Portugal had invented zombies. They had been trying to create a new bio-weapon, but the result had been a virus that turned people into zombies. A bite from one would infect you. Still, Portugal continued their experiments on these zombies. They only wanted to find out of they could. They never stopped to ask if they should.  
One of the scientists was bitten, and from there, the infection spread throughout Portugal and then beyond its borders. The whole world was working towards trying to find a way to stop the zombies, trying to find a vaccine to stop the spread and maybe even fix those who had been converted. Top scientists from every nation were working on this. Progress was looking good, but they were still a long way from being able to fix what Portugal started.  
Meanwhile in Tel Aviv, preparations were underway for the Eurovision Song Contest. Israel was one of the safest countries after the outbreak. A huge wall surrounded the nation. A lot of the Eurovision entrants were planning to stay there after the competition, and Jon Ola Sand had already accepted their requests. Eurovision entrants were sitting around, some chatting to each other. The Portuguese entrant, Conan Osíris, was sitting by himself in the corner. Although the other entrants knew that they shouldn't blame him for what had happened, that he had nothing to do with what his country had done, they still couldn't help but feel a little bit apprehensive. After all, it was Portugal that had gotten the world into the state it was in today. And that wasn't good.  
It was the Cypriot entrant, Tamta, who walked over to Conan first.  
"Hey," she said, "Don't worry about everyone here. We don't blame you for what they did. Really."  
She didn't even need to say what she was talking about. Everyone knew. Conan merely smiled and looked up.  
"I know," he said, "It's ok."  
Tamta sat down next to him, and talked with him and the rest of the Portuguese delegation about all sorts of things. They tried to avoid the zombie issue but it just kept coming up, no matter how hard they tried. One thing was for sure, the scientists would need to hurry up. But for now, they decided to ignore the zombies, and just get on with enjoying the event. Despite the current turmoil in the world, it was expected that huge amounts of people were going to be tuning in for the contest. Zombies may have disrupted things, but one thing they wouldn't be able to stop was the Eurovision Song Contest.


End file.
